1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding robot which can reproduce a welding operation conducted by a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, operation data of a welding robot are prepared by using a dedicated teaching device or an off-line system. Namely, such data are prepared in an environment which is completely independent from manual welding.
Conditions of conducting a welding operation are accumulated in the form of personal know-how.
In the conventional method described above, it is very difficult for a person skilled in welding to conduct a welding work with using an inexperienced welding robot. Even when a welding robot is introduced, therefore, a person must be trained to be a dedicated operator.
Furthermore, since welding conditions are mainly determined on intuition of the operator, it is difficult to transmit know-hows of a person skilled in welding to the next generation.